


Healing scars

by LadyLush



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bandits & Outlaws, Crime Fighting, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Scars, Smut, Swords, Training, dramatic childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLush/pseuds/LadyLush
Summary: Follow Rio on her journey as she tries to deal with a brutal past and unsure future. The only hold having in a lonely, handsome hunter who finds her wounded and alone in the desert, training her to become a deadly killer. While he aids her deal with the scars of her past, he also helps her experience love, desire and lust...
Relationships: Nil/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I hope with all my heart that you will enjoy this story and have fun reading it! I'm still very timid about sharing my work, so this is a big step for me!  
> It would be absolutely amazing if you could share your thoughts and give constructive critic! :)
> 
> Please excuse my bad grammar or odd choice of words, English is not my native tongue but I will try my best and become even better!

As the morning dawned, the desert to warm up again and the dow of night to prickel away, Rio‘s day began early like everyday. Combing her thick, dark hair and bringing it up to an elegant updo, she dressed and went down the stairs of her sleeping site in the shack.

She was always the first person in the inn. Moving tabels, cleaning glasses, sweeping the floor and fireing up the oven for the cooks, were just some of her morning duties until the first guests arrived or came down from their rooms. She went into the kitchen to make preparetions for breakfast until the kitchen staff arrived. While cutting some vegetabels, the inn keeper came into the room. 

He greeted her, still a little sleepy "Good morning Rio. Early like always I see.“ she gave him a little smile.

"Good morning chef. Jup like everyday..“ 

Lost in thoughts she continued her work. About to leave with some shouldered boxes, he suddenly turned around. "By the way, soon it will be your third year here at the inn. Would you like to celebrate it a little with the others?“ 

Startled Rio looked up, blinking unsure "It has been 3 years already?“ Rio thought back to the day she arrived in this little town or more like crawled. Having wonded the desert for days until she collapsed infront of the inn, thinking it was a fata morgana.

Bawn, the inn keeper found and took her in, gave her a job and a roof. Befor that she lived in the infinite widths of the desert, with-

"I‘m sure the others wouldn‘t mind a little get together.“ Bawn brought her back of her thoughts. 

Giving him an apologetic smile she shook her head slightly "I don‘t feel like celebrating lately, but thank you Bawn.“ 

He just nodded and exited the kitchen.

The lunch hour was about to start and Rio was serving food and drinks to the various guests.  
She was polite and courteous as always, handling every moody costumer with ease. Bawn often said that it was because of her, that so many guests came to the inn. Partly thanks to her captivating green eyes, and shapely figure. She really stood out amongst everyone else. Unfortunately this also ment to ward of any intrusive customer. Especially in the evening when the booze was flowing and more shady guests arrived. But Rio knew how to defend herself. With quick, ruthless hand grips she refered any customer who didnt know it was best to keep their hands to them when she was near or passing by.

The sun was already standing high when she finaly could take a break. Not that she was very hungry. Her early live in the desert had made her tough. So just taking a small plate of food, she sat down on her favorite bench on the side of the old shack with a view into the endless desert. Her eyes scaned the horizon, searching for something, not knowing for what.

She could sit with her colleagues or visit the town but Rio always was more of a loner and mostly kept to herself. She watched a group of striders graising in the distance. "Has it really been three years...?“ she asked herself. Closing her eyes, images of her past live flashed back into her memory.

The sand was unbearably hot under her bare little feet, her throat itching and sore, while the sun was burning relentlessy down on her. Trying to shield her eyes from the blinding light she stumbled through the desert, pursuing one big shadow that was leading her through the sand. "Come on, follow.“

By the thought of his voice she opened her eyes again. Nil... The man who found and tought her how to survive in the wild. When everything from that time was more of a blur, he was the only thing that was burned into her memory. His tall statur, his muscular chest, his black hair and most of all his unmoving, grey eyes.

She was 18 when she ran away from home. Lost in the canyons and desert, she thought she would die. Vultures were already circling her. And then out of nowhere, there he was, eyeing her with curiosity. "Another lost soul in the desert.“ he said. For a long time they were just looking at each other. Recognizing each other in a nameless way.

Nearing footsteps, brought her back to the present and a few moments later one of the other waiters came around the corner, smiling when he saw her. "I thought I would find you here.“ The young man greated her. 

"Hello Jenar. Taking a break?“ Rio greet and gave him a short sidelook.

He sat down next to her, stretching and wheeling his shoulder. "Yeah, Bawn had me bring in all the deliveries alone. So I‘m taking a quick escape... And was hoping to spent some time with you..“ he added a little quieter. Rio smiled politely at him but said nothing.

She continued to eat her meal in silence, watching the striders. Beside her she could feel Jenar becoming a little restless, she knew he would soon break the quiet. Hearing him take a deep breath she prepared herself for some smalltalk. "So... I know you arrived from the desert into this town but how was life in the wild? And did you always lived in the desert?“ she briefly glanzed at him "I mean...umm we‘ve been working together for so long and I barely even know anything about you...“ Rio noticed a hint of blush on his face. Jenar was a little older then she, with blond, friscy hair. He was nice and most of the other girls thought he was cute but Rio had little interest in the young man.

"No wonder, I am quite the lone wolf.“ she just replied, not wanting to give him much information. That‘s when she felt Jenar slide a little closer. "I know you are Rio... And that makes me want to be even closer to you...“ he nearly wispered into her ear.

Not giving him anymore chances to get closer, she stood up. "I‘m sorry but I have to get back to work. See you later Jenar.“ she said quickly befor he could hinder her and took her leave back to the inn.

\---

The sun began to go down, casting the lands into a rich orange light and the night business of the inn to start up. Rio was cleaning tabels, greeting guests and carrying heavy platters with beer, ael and food through the large room.

She approached a big table, welcoming a new groupe of Vanguards who just sat down. "Good evening gentelmen. What can I get for you?“ 

Some of the men just grinned, bumbing each other into the shoulder. With a calm smile Rio ignored the heated stares and wispered comments. "Thats enough boys! Show some respect!“ yelled the leader of the groupe, quickly bringen them to silence. Rio knew him well, he often came here. She liked him for his thoughtfullness towards her and for keeping the rookies in place.

Appreciative she nodded and gave him a little smile. "We will have the ususal Rio.“ He said, giving her some shards. 

"Coming right up.“ She collected them and returned to the bar. It was a thight fit through some tabels but the guests who knew her, were carful when she passed. Ignoring the urge to grap after her, most of them knew to better not risk twisted wrists, shoulders or worse.

But from time to time new guests came to the inn and didn‘t know that Rio was a practiced fighter and did not tolerate impudent grips and pats. Such individuals came into the inn this evening. Spotting and waving her to their tabel to get a better look at her.

Rio acknowledged them like any other guests but could already tell that these guys were bandits. They were dirty, covered in a thin layer of dust and some scars which they seemed to show off. They were only three and not armed except for some hidden daggers in their trousers. 

So they must be here for drinks and not to cause trouble, she thought.

Calm and not impressed by their wild war paints that decorated most of their upper bodies she approached them. 

"Hello gentlmen. What can I do for you?“ 

The biggest of the three, seemed to be the leader of the small group. With an ambiguous grin he just looked at her for a few moments. His disheveled beard and tattoo covered, bald skull must frighten a lot of people but Rio was staring right back with a nonchalant gaze.

"´Could think of a lot of things you could do for me baby.“ He said after eyeing her thoroughly. His buddies chuckled in agreement.

Rio suppress the urge to roll her eyes and tried again. "We have a great meat stew on the menu tonight and the best ale you will find in this area.“

The leader moved on his chair, Rio knew what he was getting ready for. 

"After seeing you baby I don‘t want anything else except take you somewhere private.“ Again his companions snickered as he was fumbling for a pouch at his hips. He threw it on the table, the clatter of shards could be heard.

"I could make it worth your while...“ he looked at her with lust clouded eyes. 

Rio took a deep breath to. "Tempting but no thank you.“ she responded with a cold tone. 

About to turn and leave, she saw out of the corner of her eye that he was graping for her, wanting to pull her down on his lap. Undoubtedly for some more persuasions. But Rio saw that coming. With a swift grip on his wirst, she rotated herself, twisting his arm upwards, which made him wince in pain and jolt of his chair. She placed her other hand between his shoulders and kept his arm in an extremly painfull angle. With a firm tug she pinned him down on the table.

His comrades jumped up, drawing their daggers. 

"What? Your boss needs your help to fend off a woman?“ she said amused, keeping the leader in a stronge grip, his face pressed flat on the table.

His minions were about to make a move towards her when some of the Vanguards surrounded the table.

"That‘s enough of that. You guys get out, we don‘t want any trouble makers here.“ The powerfull voice and sight of the Vanguards captain soon let them reconsider and put their weapons away. The still pinned down leader turned his anger redded face to the side, glaring up at Rio. Unimpressed she grined down back at him. "You bitch..I will get you for that...“ he snarled out between his teeth.

"It‘s alright Rio, we got this.“ said one of the Vanguards stepping next to her. He took hold of the bandits shoulders and forced him towards the door. Rio released him and wiped her hands off on her apron. While two other soldiers pushed his comrades out of the inn the captain watched her for a while with concern in is eyes. 

"Rio, I know you are a tough lass but you can‘t be so recless. We can‘t always be here and look out for ya.“ 

She smiled at him, appreciating his care. "I had it under control. But thank you guys.“ 

Not convinced he went to go back to his table but turned back to her again. "Look, we could bring you out of here, take you to Meridian. A big city has much more to offer to a young lady like you and less bandits.“ 

Concidering it for a moment she cleaned up a table next to them. "I‘ll think about it. Thank you captain.“

\---

While Rio was running around, serving the last guests and bringing the inn to its final buisness for the night, a good distance away, the three bandits who were chased out of town by the Vanguards, had set up camp. "That bitch!!“ still rubbing his hurting shoulder, the leader of the groupe was yelling his anger into the night. "Why didn‘t you idiots do something?!“ The one bandit sitting by the fire retracted his neck a little more, "We tried but you saw the Vanguards. We can be lucky they didn‘t arrest us...The idiots.“ he murmured subduedly.

Holding on to his aching shoulder, the leader paced around the camp. "What was her name again? Rio!?! I will kill her!! ...“ he stopped, thinking for a moment "After I had a few good rounds with her.“ The one thug sitting by he fire chuckled and nodded in agreement. "And after I had my turn... Hey boss don‘t you think Erkon is quite taking his time?“ Only now realising the absence of the other guy, the leader stopped and stared into the endless darkness around them. "Hey Erkon!! What‘s taking so long to take a goddamn piss?!?“ he yelled into the desert.

No answer. "Go and look for him.“ he ordered and sat down by the fire. Reluctantly the other bandit got up, took a torch from the campfire and wondered out into the distance.

Morosly the bandit leader poked around in the flames, thinking about the many ways he wanted to humiliate the impudent waitdress. When suddenly a movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Just at the edge of the campfire he thought he saw something. He got up, searching for his dagger.

"Erkon, Rato is that you?“ No answer. He was about to say something again, when a tall man slowly emerged out of the tall gras that surrounded the camp on one side.

He was clearly Carja, dressed in an impressive armor that exposed his muscular chest. Just standing there the stranger eyed him with a calm look out of his silver eyes.

The bandit leader jumped up, pointing his dagger at the stranger and began to yell at him "Who the FUCK are you?!ß?“

A little smile played around the strangers lips.

"Just a lost soul wandering the desert and cleansing these lands of filth.“ he answered relaxed. His eyes showed no emotions and it began to creep the bandit out.

Now noticing the bloody blade in the right hand of the stranger the leader began to realise something.  
"Where are my man?! You did something to them?“ 

The stranger chuckled quietly, stepping out of the grass into the campsite. "They send their regards. Now, you were saying something about someone.“ he crouched down by the fire, eyeing him with empty eyes. "A girl named Rio?“

Confused the leader just looked at him puzzled. "Yeah, so what‘s it to you? You also got some unfinished buisness with her?“ 

The Carja looked into the fire, seeming to think about something "you could say that. Where did you meet her?“ 

The bandit barked out loud. "Why should I tell you?! You killed my men but I won‘t be so easy to-!“

With unbelievable speed the stranger got up and closed the distance between them. Only using a few hard, targeted punches against wrists, shoulder and chest, the bandits dagger flew away. With one mighty kick at his knees the Carja stranger brought the bandit down on the ground.

"Sorry, you were about to tell me where you met the girl.“ the silver eyed man said calm, looking down to the wincing bandit. 

"You can go fuck yourself Carja!!!“ he pressed out through clenched teeth.

With a swift movement the stranger moved behind the kneeling bandit, grapping into his tousled beared, jerking his head back and pointing the tip of his dagger at his artery. Panicked the bandit tried to remove the hands of the stranger but he was too stronge, holding him in a fixed grip.

"You were saying?“ the voice of the Carja was calm, almost soothing but making it clear that he wanted an answer this time by boring the tip of his blade deeper into his throat.

"Alright alright!!!“ he yelled, panic in his voice. "I‘ll tell you were you can find that bitch!!“ 

Unemotionally the stranger looked down at him. "Why so angry? Did she do something to you?“ 

The bandit huffed out an infuriated laugh "She nearly ripped my arm out! That‘s what she did!“ 

A little scarifying grin formed around the corners of the strangers lips. "And what do you want to do about that?“ the tall Carja asked him quietly, curiosity gradualy boiling in his grey eyes. 

"I-I‘m going to get some buddies, wait for a good opportunity and kidnap her!!“ he answered hastily after the sharp tip of the dagger bored even deeper into his skin. 

"And then rape her thoroughly with the whole gang!“ The strangers grin developed into a frightening smile, the flames of the campfire distorting his face even more, making him look like a demon.

"And you meet her..?“ he asked still calm but the dagger already pressing so hard, it drew some blood.

"To the north-east of here there is a small town! She works there at the only inn!!“ 

Looking into the direction the bandit pointed, the stranger just nodded. "Alright, thank you.“ while looking into the wide opened eyes of the bandit, the stranger drew his blade in one smooth pull across his throat.

Nil watched in awe as the bandits blood spurt out in one big splatter, his eyes became unfocused in shock and pain but there was no screaming. Just his last flattening gurgles and the crackle of the camp fire.

With a gratifying smile, Nil let go of the bandits beard, letting him fall forward and sat down by the fire. He watched the last twitches of the thug until he stopped moving.

"So she‘s a waitress now...“ Nil whispered to himself, reaching for the rabit that was about to get scorched over the fire.

\---

Rio‘s day began with the usual routine. Cleaning up what they didn‘t get in the night before, serving the guests and taking brief breaks over the day, in which she sat in the shadow of her shack and watched the desert.

The inn was busy like most of the time, so the day went by fast. As outside the sky began to glow in the rich orange colors of the sondown, Rio was getting ready for the night buisness.

Cleaning some tables near the entrance she looked up to greet the incoming guest as the front door was opened. "Hello there, welcome to-!!“ She gasped and immediately froze in place. Her eyes went wide as moons.

Standing in the doorframe, was a tall, broad shouldered man. His silhouette illuminated by the sunfall, highlighting his silken armor, abs and face. But what kept her immediately captivated were his piercing, silver eyes. Eyes she never forgot in all those years. She just stood there, slightly bend over the table and couldn‘t move.

"Nil?...“ she panted out quietly, her voice shaky. He approached her slowly "Hello there, little cactus.“ he greeted her softly while his feral eyes bored into her. Nil was stepping so close that she instinctively leaned back a little.

Rio‘s guts were rucking up and her heart was pounding painfully in her chest as his gaze was calmly sliding over her face. He was starring deep into her eyes but then wandered down her features to examen her completely and Rio felt a sudden rush of heat surging through her whole body that made her draw a shaky breath.

He connected his eyes with her again when she took a hesistand, small step back. "How.. Why are you..?“ she began, still trying to shake the shock from her mind.

Nil just grinned at her "Not happy to see me?“


	2. Old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering the past can be an important, wonderful thing but in Rios case just more confusion and anger boiled up and feelings she can't quiet put concerning a certain hunter...

Watching her every move as she ran around the tavern, bringing food and drinks to the guests, Nils eyes pursued her through the room. He sat down at a table near the far wall of the inn by the bar. There he sipped his snapperale until Rio had the chance to come over to him. The inn was lively and many guests demanded her attention.

Repeatedly Rio looked over to him, noticing that he constantly watched her. Knowing this and feeling his stare all over her, made it very hard to concentrate.

A little shaky she approached the Vanguards table. The captain immediatly noticed she was different this evening.

"Everything alright Rio?“ His brows furrowed as he watched her uneasy fumbling with her notepad.

She had her gaze fixated on something behind him and twitched a little when he addressed her. 

"Yes, everything... I‘m fine, I‘m fine. What can I get you gentelmen?“ she straitend up and readied the pencil.

The Oseram turned arround and saw the Carja man at the far wall, intensively starring at Rio. 

"Is he bothering you?“ he asked as he turned around again. 

"Hm? Oh no no! He‘s...He‘s an old friend.“ she said hesitantly while collecting the shards the other Vanguards gave her. Still uncertain the captain looked at her as she turned to get their drinks.

\---

After a while all guests were taken care of for the moment, so taking a deep breath Rio approached Nils table. She sat down infront of him, returning his intensiv stare. But in contrast to her, Nil seemed to be relaxed, unaffected even. Just his eyes were slightly narrowed, beaming with dark amusement.

"How did you find me?“ she began quietly. 

He let a small grin adorn his lips before he answered. "Last night I met some of your admirers.“

Rio‘s eyebrows folded in confusion. 

"The three bandits you apperently chased off, had set up camp outside of town and the leader of those rascals could be heard all over the plane. Screaming out his frustration over your cruel rejection.“ 

Nil chuckled when he saw Rio understand. 

"He had quiete the plans for you and him... And the rest of his crew.“ 

Amused he saw her face twist in disgust. 

"But seeing you now, I completely understand his hurt.“ he added a few moments later, his voice dropping one octave lower. She knew it was meant as a jest but the meaning of his words were unmistakeable.

Her hands which layed in her lap, cramped into the apron by his words and shameless stare.  
What‘s with him? What‘s with her?? She couldn‘t remember that he looked at her like this when they first met and lived together. She was merely a teenager, starting to develop into a woman, when they roamed the desert together.

Nil leaned back and enjoyed her blushing cheeks. "I thought he was joking when he told me you were working at an inn. But look at you now. All well-behaving and preppy. My last memories of you are quiet different.“ he eyed her over the corner of his mug, something dubious flickering in his eyes.

"Why did you leave me back then?“ befor she could stop herself, Rio blurted out the question which was haunting her since that day. Only now Nil seemed to be a little taken aback.

Putting his mug back on the table, he just looked at her for a few moments and as he was about to open his mouth some guests called for Rio. Frustrated she got up with a growl and took care of the costumers.

\---

As the closing time for the night came closer and closer and the last guests left the inn, Nil was the only one still sitting at his table, patiently waiting for Rio to finish her work. To her great frustration, there had been no further chances to sit down and talk with him again.

The inn was quite big, seperated into two floors with wide steps in the middle leading to the first floor. Upstairs were another dinning area, the second bar and the entries to the guest rooms. So the staff had to clean a big area befor their end of work.

Usually Rio did‘t mind to spent another hour cleaning up befor she could call it a day but now with Nil waiting and watching her, she felt an incredible agitating impatience roaming through her guts. Slightly recovered from her shock, she was now dying to ask him a lot of questions.

Drinking down the last sip of his ale and watching Rio as she bend over a table to wipe it clean, Nil was approached by one of her colleagues. Blocking his view in the progress. 

"I‘m sorry Sir. We are closing the inn for the night. If you don‘t have a room here then-“ 

“It‘s alright“ Nil interrupted him surly. "I‘m just waiting for her.“ nodding towards Rio.

The young mans eyes went wide, while looking back and forth between the tall Carja and Rio. Nil smirked at the implausible face of the blonde waiter.

With her tablet full of empty glasses, Rio went into the kitchen behind the bar to clean them. A few moments later, Jenar followed her into the room. 

"Umm Rio, is it true that this Carja is waiting for you?“ 

Starteled she turned towards him. 

"Oh, um yes.“ she simply answered and turned to hastily wash the last of the glasses. 

For Jenar this was completely new, he never saw Rio involved with a man. Befor he could ask more, Rio wished him with a soft smile good night and turned to leave.

\---

A mild breeze drifted over the dunes and in the distance the calm blue lights of some machines could be made out. It was like most of the time a cloudless night so the moonlight illuminate the dunes.

Rio had Nil led out through the backdoor of the inn to her shack, where they sat down on the bench. Neither of them spoke yet. Now finaly alone, Rio couldn‘t seem to know what to say.

She slightly smiled to herself. Sitting beside each other in silent after so long, reminded her of their first night in Nils camp site...

\- 

The young girl had pulled her knees to her chest and encircled them with her slim arms. Motionless she stared into the fire, while the Carja stranger who offered to take her with him, was sharpening his dagger.

"Why did I follow him?“ she thought to herself, eyeing him briefly from the side. "It doesn‘t even matter really...“ she swallowed a lump building in her throat. 

Rio buried her face in her arms, laying her forehead down on her knees. She was exhausted, dirty and felt so lost.

Done honing his blade, the Carja man put it back into his holster. Curious he eyed the girl, sitting just a few paces next to him. Her feet were bare and bruised, she must have wandered the wilds for several days. Her dark hair was disheveled into a wild mane, her clothes tattered. 

From the shreds that weren‘t covered in dirt and blood he could see the silky shine of the fabric and the remnants of the hem showed it was once covered in rich ornaments. If Nil didn‘t know it better, he would say she was wearing a Carja weddingdress.

He reclined a little, looking at her back. A long, fresh cut was gaping diagonally over the entirety of her back. It was not treated so it ripped open again and again. He could see the dampness of fresh blood pooling along the cut.

Rio noticed him looking her over. Her face took on a defensive glare and she gripped her sword that layed in her lap, harder.

"Your wound looks bad girl, you should treat it.“ he said calm, facing back to the fire.

Rio didn‘t answer, it was none of his business she thought.

"Where´‘re you from? The wedding got to boring so you decided to make a little action?“ he purred.

Alerted Rio straightened up and watched as his grin took on a sly edge.

She gripped the sword even tighter but that didn‘t seem to bother the stranger. Instead he looked at it admiringly.

"Nice craftsmanship. Looks like the tail of a stalker.“ Nils eyes followed the long, elegant weapon up and into her smudged face.

His eyes pierced her, Rio had the feeling he could read her mind, expose her soul to the open but at the same time she couldn‘t seem to look away. His empty, silver eyes scared her but more then that, seemed to reflect something within herself.

Even his grin made her feel uneasy but she had to admit, spite of all that, he was quiet handsome.

Rio felt herself despite her caution, admire his abs and broad span of his chest through his open waistcoat. His muscular arms which were armored with white machine parts. His goatee and the little tattoos under his eyes suieted him.

She was so caught up at scanning him over that she didn‘t noticed he was still watching her the whole time.

"Looking for something?“ his low voice startled her and by his amused tone she couldn‘t help but blush.

"Your bow... It‘s nice“ she tried to deflect and to her relief it seemed to work.

The stranger beamed with pride as he took the bow from his back, holding and gazing down on it.

"She is, isn‘t she. The Voice of Our Teeth here is always a loyal companion.“

Perplexed Rio just looked at him for a few moments. "Your bow has a name?“ 

"Of course. Don‘t tell me your sword has a name?“ he asked with a frown while putting his bow onto his back again

Rio couldn‘t hold back a bewildered snort "No?!“

"Good. Because that would be weird.“ he said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

She decided it was best not to dwell on this subject further and stared into the fire again.

"By the way, what‘s your name little cactus?“ he said amused and caught himself a maliciously glare from the girl.

"Definitely not cactus.“ she murmured but also did not intent to correct him.

He chuckled quietly and reached for a pouch.

"Here. Put this lotion on your wounds.“ He said while handing it over to her "They need to heal or you won‘t be any use to me.“

She looked at it but made no move to take it, her eyebrows furrowed into a sharp V, glaring first at the item than at him. "What do you mean use to you?“ she quietly growled. Rio gripped her sword so hard that her fingers began to tremble.

Suddenly the Carja moved to stir up the fire which let her straighten up in surprise, she was tense. Her nerves laying blank after the last frightening days.

"Are you a bandit?“ he suddenly asked her softly.

Rio huffed in astonishment "Of course not!“

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly at her bafflement "Then you have nothing to fear from me.“ For just a second she thought to notice a warm tone in his voice. Her grip on the weapon only easing a slight notion.

"I‘m looking for a new partner. Someone who can help me with the meanest, rotten scum of this world. I‘m talking about bandits of course and there is something in your eyes that tells me you are up for the task.“ he added while his gaze bored into her.

Rios throat narrowed and her mouth went dry. Her palms began to go damp, slightly losing grip on her sword.

Again he looked her over, seeming to follow some invisible trail over her arms and clothes.

"The blood splatters on your dress suggest that you weren‘t very uninvolved in a fight that obviously took place. You have nothing with you, no water, no food, you are in a dress. Everything points out that you did something bad and ran away. That you stood up against something and defended yourself.“ Nil grinned wide when she didn‘t contradict. "My guess is forced marriage.“ he concluded calmly.

Rio tried to boil down the panic that began to rise in her stomach. Her skin started to crawl. Images of the family estate came back to her, the soldiers she slaughtered to fight her way out of the unfamiliar, future home. Fat, richly ringed hands grasping for her. Fetid breath smelling of alcohol on her neck and a pair of mad eyes that seem to never let her out of their sight ever again.

Trying her best to calm herself she looked over to the Carja stranger who found her just a few days after she barely escaped. What if he finds out who she is and brings her back to where she came from? Collecting a huge reward in the progress no doubt.

She had to hide, far away from everyone else. No one was to be trusted, she thought.

Rio stood up. "I‘ll be right back. Just need to relieve myself.“ She said as calm and casual as possible.

The Carja chuckled quietly "With your sword?“ he asked, giving her a knowing look.

She replied nothing to this and tried to calmly walk towards some bushes. When the light of the campfire was a good distance away, she dashed into the darkness. Clutching her sword tight to her chest and running as fast as her bare feet could carry her. 

Rio tried to ignore the sharp stones and thornes on her path and the tormenting sting radiating from the wound on her back. More than ones she stumbled over her worn out feet, almost losing her balance. She looked over her shoulder but the Carja didn‘t seem to follow her. Slowly she could make out the side of a canyon raising high infront of her and an opening leading into the gorge. She ran right in, thinking it would be a good hideout for the moment. 

The moon shined into the small ravine and highlighted the narrowed gap a little. Panting she came to a stop. Leaning against the dusty stone and laying her head back, she closed her eyes for a moment. That‘s when Rio finally heard the sawing noise of metal working against metal.

Slowly she ventured deeper into the canyon. As she came closer to the noise, she saw the lights of machines. Turning carefully around a corner she spotted three Scrappers who were working on dismantling a Watcher. Their lights were blue so they haven‘t noticed her yet. Rio saw that the only way deeper into the canyon was through them, so she slowly began to retreat. She was in no shape to take them on. Besides being inexperienced in fighting machines.

Rio began to carefully walk backwards but didn‘t see the dry branch behind her. With a noticeably crack it broke, causing a echo wave through the canyon. She froze in place and hold her breath. She could hear her blood beating in her ears.

The sensors of machines were extraordinary, making them immediately react to the noises. Horrified Rio watched as the lights around the corner turned from blue to yellow and the sawing abruptly stopped. The clicking and moving of a near coming machine sent jolts of terror through her spine.

She slowly turned to leave the gorge, looking for anything to hide behind but there was nothing, just the distance exit back into the open. Increasing her steps but trying to avoid more noises, Rio hoped that they given up the search.  
It was in that moment that her path was brightly illuminated with a yellow light and before her shadow was distortedly cast onto the wall it turned into an angry red.

Not even looking back, she just ran. The now red lighted ravine, with her own shadow obscuring the path infront of her made it hard for her to run. More than once she almost ran into a wall, quickly pushing herself of and rushing to the exit while the angry whir of the Scrappers came nearer and nearer.

At a neck breaking speed she hurried through the canyon. The deafening clanging of the machines echoed achingly through the ravine. Turning around the last corner she finally saw the exit but suddenly lost her footing on a few lose rocks. Rio rolled over the gravelly ground, screaming as a sharp pain surged through her back. Her open wound getting ripped even more, the sand grated into the sensitive flesh.

Rasping she opened her eyes and saw the nearest Scrapper prepared to jump. She crawled backwards while looking panic-strickened around for her sword that flew from her fingers in the fall. It layed just a few paces away. Rio reached for the weapon and in the last possible moment, raised it up over her chest.

With a desperate cry she impaled the heavy machine that was about to land on her, holding it with great effort above her. Its long neck reached down, the sharp saw mechanisms just brandishing inches away from her face. The boneshadering feeling of her sword cutting into the machines insides made her whole body shudder. Its warm liquids splashed onto her, covering Rios chest and arms in an oily substance. The Scrapper gave a last strident scream and a few last efforts to scratch at her before its lights went out and limply collapsed above her.

Rio quickly rolled it off of her and saw with horror that the two other Scrappers were already charging her. Their sawlike fangs were rotating so fast they were merely just blurry, sparking roles infront of them, ready to tear her up into bloody shreds.

With the last desperate jots of defens she braced herself, raising her sword infront of her.

As one of the Scrappers was about to jump on her, Rio heard a whistling sound rush past her ear and in the next second an arrow pierced its head. It was so precise that the machine immediately went down, its lights merely flickering a few times before it layed completely still. Before Rio could understand what happened a second arrow eliminated the last Scrapper the same accurate way. And suddenly everything was still.

She couldn't move, adrenaline was surging through her whole body. Her heart was painfully pounding in her chest. With wide eyes Rio just stared into the darkness back into the canyon where she came from and the Scrapper bodies laying around her. Her mind was reeling, fighting to catch on to the present. She didn‘t feel the machine oil dripping of her arms and soaking into her clothes. Not even the numb burn of the cut on her back.

But what she did feel, was the presence of someone stepping close behind her.

Rio couldn‘t think straight anymore, the fear was too much. Everything from her life came rushing back. The anger and frustration taking over her again. Her cruel childhood, the devastating fact that she was sold to a stranger family to be forced to marry an awful man. The way she was treated there. The moment she snaped and began to slaughter everyone who tried to stop her from fleeing.

She rapidly turned around and lifted her sword, bringing it down to who ever was behind her. Rio screamed and hacked but didn‘t hit anything. The tall silhouette infront of her swiftly dodged every blow and slowly moved back, while Rio pursued. 

As they emerged out of the canyon, back into the moonlight illuminated desert, her wrists were promptly stopped. Holding her hands in an unflinching grip above her head.

With an angry scream she tried to tug her wrists free but a firm pressure let her wince in pain, almost letting her sword fall to the ground.

She struggled with all her might but soon the exhaustion of the last few days caught up to her, making her efforts painfully useless.

Finally looking up into the face of her opponent, Rio solidified.

The Carja stranger who found her just watched her unmoving, unaffected with empty silver eyes. She couldn‘t read his faces, he was just looking at her, pressing into her with his gaze.

"It‘s alright. It‘s over now.“ He said.

And before Rio could react, a big lump was building inside her throat, making her involuntarily sob. No matter how much she fighted it, she wasn‘t able to stop the flow of hot tears running down her face. Her whole body began to tremble and if Nil wouldn't have still hold her up in a tight grip, she would have just fallen to the ground.

Her knees gave in but she bit her quivering lips hard, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to stop herself from completely losing it infront of him.

Nil just looked at her. At her trembling lips, the big tears rolling down her cheeks. She was covered in machine blood, in human blood and dirt.

He had followed her and arrived at that moment as she braced her sword and impaled the Scrapper. While preparing his arrow, he watched her as she got up and was ready to fight the remaining machines.

There was something wild, unstoppable about her. Even in her state, he saw there was no way she would just accepted her end. No, she stood up and chose the fight and was still holding on to her weapon.

Taking deep breaths Rio started to calm down but when she thought she finally had herself under control again, a new wave of despair washed over her. Her head was hanging down between her raised arms and her face turned to the side. She didn‘t want to show her weakness to anybody.

Once again Rios chest and throat cramped tight as a new jolt of sorrow ripped through her, causing her to take in heavy, sobbing breaths.

But suddenly her arms were let go, her weapon slipped from her numb fingers and Rio was enveloped by strong, warm arms. 

He was careful with the wound on her back but pressed her tight to him. Nil looked straight ahead and hold her by now barley trembling body. Nil listened to her stunned, little gasps, feeling her slowly calming down.

\- 

Out of the corner of her eyes she glanzed over to him. His profile was rigid, his eyes fixated on the horizon. She discovered that he hasn‘t changed at all, he still looked the same. Just his statur got a little taler and muscular.

Nil noticed of course that she was looking at him. Without turning his face he looked at her from the side which let her immediately avert her eyes. He chuckled amused.

"So...“ by the sound of his voice Rio appruptly turned towards him. 

"Being a waitress seems to be quite tough. All this running around, having to deal with people. But when they don‘t behave you are allowed to punish them. I can see the appeal in that.“ He calmly said while leaning back against the wooden wall of the shack.

"That‘s not completely true and tonight most of the guests behaved.“ she said briefly. "You still haven‘t answered my question.“ Rios eyes fixated him sternly and he returned her look with empty eyes. 

Again after taking some time he answered. "It doesn‘t matter, it layes in the past so why bother with details long ago.“

Rio‘s eyebrows folded in anger "It matters to me Nil! All those years I thought you were dead! You left me behind and I didn‘t know what to do! I-“

"What did you do?“ He interrupted her softly.

Rio paused, suddenly startled by her memories awaken by his question. She turned away from him, looking mulishly straight ahead.

"When you didn‘t return that day I feared you were killed or captured by bandits.“

A low laugh interrupted her "What a silly thought..“

"I was still worried to death for you!“ Rio‘s anger took on a high level.

Nil looked at her with an unaffected grin and waited for her to go on. Swallowing her anger Rio continued after a while.

"So after waiting a whole day, I couldn‘t take it anymore and looked for you. I thoroughly examined every bandit camp I came across. But I didn‘t find you anywhere and-.“ 

Nil rised an eyebrow at her. "Thoroughly examined?“

She bit her lip, her hands cramping into her apron. "More like... throughly slaughtered every camp...“ she mumbled.

Nil felt how an almost painful rush of desire and pride surgered through his whole body. "That‘s my little sun demon...“ he barely wispered and enjoyed the way Rio winced as he called her by his favourite nickname for her.

"So, after you let yourself go and praticed the wonderful art of your being, what happened then?“ he purred in a low voice.

"I‘m not like that anymore Nil.“ she replied, looking defiantly at him. 

Nils silver eyes fixated her, his pupils were slightly dilated "I did‘t say that but apart from this, I know that my little sun demon is still slummering under all this.“ He looked at her from head to toe, seeming to especially suggest at her waitress uniform. At her white, puffy bluse that was losly laying around her slim shoulders, the leather corset that was bound at the sides with cabels, her short apron and skirt that reached a little below her knees. Rio nervously shifted under his intensiv stare, trying to stop her heart from pounding.

He chuckled amused by her restlessness but there was something he asked himself since he first saw her again. 

"Why didn‘t you keep on hunting bandits and living in the wilds like I showed you?“ he asked her in his low voice. His smile was gone, his face vacuous.

Rio‘s fingers were still clawd into her apron. She looked away, watching the siluette of a strider dissapear into a field of tall cacti in the distance.

"I...“ she slowly began "Got injured and dragged myself to this town. The inn keeper found me, gave me a chance to heal and took me in. Kinda like you did once.“ a weak smile tucked at the corners of her lips. 

Nil just watched her patiently but had a hard time boiling down his bewilderedness.

„With a calm voice he pressed on "But why did you settel down here? You could have just gone out into the wilderness again. You seemed to enjoy this life of fight and blood.“ his eyes beamed with feral excitment as images flashed befor him.

He remembered back to their first fight together almost three years ago when Rio was still inexperienced but ferocious, moving and killing with such certainty. The young Carja girl had fascinated him since the moment he saw her. Nil soon learned that she already knew how to fight but under his care and teaching, he defined her skills. Forming Rio into his deadly companien.

He leaned forward, eyeing her illuminated figure again. He wandered up from her long, strong legs, to her small waist, up to her slightly heaving chest. The corset that ended under her breasts, emphasized the round fullness even more. His eyes stopped for a moment but kept going upwards, admiring her bare shoulders and long neck. Her beatiful face with her big eyes who were watching him with uneasiness but her slightly darkened cheeks showed him that she doesn‘t hate it when he looked at her.

While Nil was watching her again with his feral eyes, Rio pretended to not notice it. Ignoring the building heat inside her chest.

"I stayed here because I wanted to pay back the inn keepers kindness.“ she finaly said, trying to get his attention back to their conversation. Nils eyes bored into her as she kept going.

"And after a while I realised that...“ she softly trailed of.

Nil looked at her questioningly when she didn‘t continue. "Realised what?“

Rio smiled mischievously, eyeing him with a cheeky glim in her eyes. "It doesn‘t matter, it layes in the past so why bother with details long ago.“ she repeated him mockingly.

She watched as his smile took on an almost vicious shape and his eyes narrowed on her. He looked like a wild animal ready to pounce. Rios skin began to prickle as she tried her best not to falter to his gaze and keep a relaxed demeanor.

"Should we sort this out like we used to?“ he asked her in his calm, low voice but Rio recognized a small hint of arrousal that always gave his words an alluring taste when he got excited.

Trying her best to seem composed, she returned his look challengingly. "We could do that but for me it has been quiet some time since I played 'Gut the Bandit´. So that would not be a very fair challenge.“ she stated matter of factly.

"That‘s not my problem.“ He also stated simply.

A merrily, huffed laugh escaped her lips while he was still looking at her dead serious. He really expected an answer but if he wouldn‘t answer her certain questions, she wouldn‘t either.

Finally breaking their silent challenge, Nil leaned back against the shack. "Well we can discuss more of this tomorrow. For now I will let you rest.“ He stood up.

Only now realising that they weren‘t sleeping at the same place, Rio exclaimed a suprised sound.  
Seeing him again awoke old feelings, some like it was normal for them to sleep next to each other.  
"Do you have your campsite near by?“ she asked instead, silently embaressed over her thoughts.

He nodded and vaguely pointed into the distance to the west. "At the border of the jungle, up a cliff.  
It will be my campsite for a few weeks for now befor I move on.“

Rio looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean move on?“ she asked, a little to perplexed for her taste.

His low chuckle let her blush even more. "I‘m on a hunt for the biggest Bandit organization there is and befor I persue them, there are a few camps left here and I also want to give you some time befor we go.“ he stated calmly. 

For a few moments she didn‘t understand what he meant. "You mean I come with you?“ she asked staggered.

"Of course.“ He looked at her amused that she asked something so extremly obvious.

She was speechless, she knew he was bold and smug but to appear after so long, not giving her the answeres she was longing for so long and than just assuming that he could just take her with him.  
A mixture of anger and defiant joy made her heart beating faster, her chest raised under her ambiguous arousal.

Nil looked down at her, her gaze was exasperated. She hadn‘t said anything, still so shocked of his boldness but her blushed cheeks and heaving breasts pleased him in a sudden rush of desire.

"Now what‘s with that look?...“ He deeply purred, stepping a little closer to her.

This seemed to snap her out of what ever thoughts she was trying to make sense of. Hastily Rio got up, crossing her arms under her chest, mimicing a relaxed posture.

"When are you coming back tomorrow?“ she tried to direct the conversation to someting else.

His grin widened into a sardonic smile. "Don‘t say you miss me already little cactus.“ his purr sent unintentional shivers down her spine, which Rio concealed the best she could.

"At the evening most expectedly.“ he continued, not really awaiting an answer.

She nodded slightly "Alright..“

Giving her one last grin he turned to go "Good night Rio.“

Not expacting to hear her name from his lips she took in a sharp breath.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams from the past are coming now that he woken her up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, I'm sorry! Just having not that much time or inspiration lately but I will continue this story and I hope that everyone will enjoy it once it get's rolling! And the juicy stuff is happening x)

Rio watched him for a while until he dissapeared behind some bolders. She turned to go, pushing the tall doors of the shack open and stepped inside, letting herself lean against the door and closing them with her weight, She let out a breath she didn‘t know she was holding. For a few moments she just stood there, letting the events of the day wash over her.

With certain steps Rio went up the few stairs through the darkness to her sleepingsite. The smell of freshly cut tallgrass, that filled the ground floor in thick bundels of the shack, calmed her down a little.

She took of her shoes and began to undress. Rios heart was still pounding so fast, thinking what would happen if she suggested Nil to stay with her tonight. He would have watched her undress while being stretched out over her large matress. His sharp eyes following every movement of her body.

Suprised of her thoughts Rio shook her head. That wasn‘t like her. She never had this thoughts about anybody. But seeing him again really confused her. She thought she would never see him again, allthough she knew that she waited for him all this time nonetheless.

Sighing Rio let herself fall onto the matress and befor she knew it, drifted into a restless dream. 

They slowly walked next to each other. He adjusted his pace, waited for her. Her body was aching, sore but also relived. It felt like something was finally losing around her heart. The cold night air was slowly replaced by the first shy sunrays of the early morning. They left the sandy, scratching ground of the desert and stepped into the soft beginnings of the lush jungle. Soon they were enveloped by the tender shadows of the tree canopy. Nil let her through the tall plants to a water basin. It was almost clear, with a rich aquamarin color. She looked around, absently admiring the rich beauty. She barely could stand on her feet, too much was the exhaustion of the last days and the night. Slowly noticing the large hand that encircled hers, taking her sword from her, she slightly looked over her shoulder. Nil walked to a flat stone and layed it down upon it. She turned back again. She was so tired.  
In the next moment she felt how her barely together holding, shredded clothes were slowly slided of her shoulders, over her chest and down to her hips. Dimly she thought she should be indignant of her now bare breasts. But she was to exhausted and felt a strange assurance, knowing it was he who was standing behind her. A sharp rip let her straigten up for a moment and the rest of the fabric slit down her hips, over her long legs and down onto the ground. She took a deep breath and stood still. Then warm fingers pressed gently between her shoulder blades, urging her softly into the water. With wobbly steps she reached the middle of the pool. For a few minutes she enjoyed the cool sensation of the water soothing her pale skin which wasn‘t used to so much sun. She submerged slowly, wetting her hair completely. As she raised up again it was smooth and shiney, clinging to her shoulders and back.   
She looked around but Nil was gone. With a few steps she was back at the edge again. Her eyes were already falling shut, so she layed her armes on the poolside. After a while nearing footsteps let her feeblely open them again. She felt how he kneelt down above her. A sharp pain on her back let her hiss in suprise as Nil began to pull her wet hair of her wound slowly. "Still not clean...“ she heard him mutter.  
Out of her canthus she saw how he went back to the stone where her sword was proped. He took of his shoes and sank down into the pool next to her. Grabbing her shoulders he urged her back into the middle. There he hold her so that she kept facing away from him. He lifted her long, soaking hair, wanting to bundel it into a low ponytail. While doing so, his fingertips grazed over her neck now and then. He twisted it softly and put it over her left shoulder. Now her back was completetly bare and he could see the grisly dimensions of the wound. The water seem to slowly wake her up a little and she began to shiver under his touch. He smoothed his fingertips over her shoulders and ribcage. Wanting her to get used to him. Then the pleasing sensation of his skin was replaced by a sharp sting on her back once again. She winced as he carfuly pulled out any persistent dirt, removing old dried blood with soft rubs. She tried to move away but his other hand encirceled her underwater, laying his unmoving, muscular arm around her waist. Holding her close, she tried her best not to quiever against him but he almost pressed her against his warm chest. She hold her breath while his fingers stayed teasingly professional, only touching her where he needed to.  
Gasping she took in a sharp breath as he proped his leg on a stone, letting her straidle it. She was no longer down to the beginnings of her chest in the water. He lifted her so he could examine the rest of the wound that expanded down to her hips. "Keep still now or it will take longer than necessary..“ she heard him softly growl. Quietly sobbing she stayed motionless. She felt her cheeks burning at the thought that she was straddling him, being so close to this stranger. Not seeing him but for his sight being so exposed. She listened to his motions, how he dived his hands into the water, bringen them back to her wound to wash little bits of scab or filth away. The tickeling waterdrops gliding down her small waist, over her curved rear added to her bashfulness. After some time she had a hard time balancing, exhausted as she was. Everything was flickering befor her eyes, the bright glistening water making her even more dizzy. Slightly bobing forward again and again, she was almost falling over back into the water until he took a firm hold of her front. His free hand was now drapped over her stomach, giving her support. She looked down at it. His skin was slightly taned, his fingers long and elegant. A soft gasp escaped her lips as his thumb began to slightly smooth over her skin, calming her down a little. When he was done he let her slowly sink back into the water. She looked at him over her shoulder and he watched her with his cold silver eyes. "One day we will kill that someone who did this to you.“ he told her softly, not a hint of doubt in his voice. Her eyes widened in speechless awe. She turned around again, something was colling up in her heart, going upwards right into her throat, making it harder to breath. Trying to calm down she hugged herself but a surprised gasp escaped as he was getting closer, pressing himself against her back. Soft fingers circeled her shoulders, one over her suddenly now completely healed scar and down her back. In the next moment she was grown up, knowing that she was now older, in her curant body. Goose bumps chased his fingers as he trailed deeper and deeper over her spine down into the water. Gasping she let it happen, suppresing the urge to turn around. Arriving at the end of the scar, his fingers grazed over her lower back to her hips. With a soft but vigorous grip he pulled her towards him. She hissed through her teeth as she felt him grate in slow, almost not happening motions against her. Her eyes flew open when she felt his lips at the bend of her neck. Speechless she hold still, taking little gasped as his lips trailed higher while his hands glided from her hips, over her waist, up her arms. His lips continued their slow pace over her neck, nipping, kissing. She felt like she was about to tear apart, her body remaining in a state of rigidity not knowing what it should do, run or give in. His arms began so slowly embrasse her, pressing her even more onto him. His lips coming right next to her ear. "Rio...“

Rio woke up with a soft gasp. Sunrays were already seeping through the woodenblanks of the shack. Slowly waking she sat up, trying to make sense of this...very intense dream. Rubbing her face and ignoring the fast beating of her heart she slowly stood up.

"This really did happen right?...Well some of it...“ she mumbled to herself. The first days after she met Nil were still a blur. Rio raked her brain for the memory what happened after she encountered the three Scrappers.

He found, saved and brought her back with him. She was in no state to argue. If she wanted to survive, she had no choice at that time but to trust him.

Lost in thoughts she reached to her right shoulder where her fingertips grazed over the begining of the scar. It was now smooth and only a faded memory of her past.

He took care of her all this time, teaching her how to survive and to kill...

After dressing, doing her hair and braiding it up with cabels she made her way down into the inn. Some of the other staff members were already doing their chores and were suprised to see Rio getting to work so late.

Some knowing looks were exchanged which Rio didn‘t miss. Sighing she got to work, knowing fully well that the others must have heard that she left the inn with a man.

Just as she was about to make her way back to the kitchen another waitress stepped into her way. 

The young girl was grinning from ear to ear with a snooty look in her eyes. "Well well well. How nice of you to finaly join us Rio. Did you sleep well?“ she asked with an arrogant tone. She was about the same age as Rio, with long light brown hair and a cheeky appearance. They didn‘t see each other a lot, Rio was mostly working downstairs while the other girl worked on the first floor. But in those rare occasions they met, Rio always felt a certain antipathy from her.

"I did, thank you Tabaya.“ Rio said calm and moved to step around her.

"Oh I bet.“ She blocked her again. "What I have heard it must have been a very long night for you.“ Rio remaind calm, she was in no mood to argue. So she just let her continue.

"But don‘t expact the boss to reward you for your special service to the costumers.“ Her already pertly voice took on an even more annyoing tone.

Rio rolled her eyes, it was none of her buisness but that was something she felt she had to make clear. "He was an old friend of mine and we catched up after a few years not seeing us, that‘s all. Now please excuse me, I would like to focus on work now.“ Rio took a determined step forward and made her way into the kitchen this time.

Befor getting to work, Rio turned around one last time. "By the way I‘m about to bring out the trash, do you want me to pick you up right now or later?“

***

The rest of the day went by normal as usual, until Nil walked into the tavern. Like he said he would, he returned in the evening. The inn was already lit in the cozy, orange lights of the small lanterns hanging all over the room. It was lively, almost everyone in this small mineing town used to get some drinks after a hard day of work here. It was warm and loud, the smell of ale and pot roast meat lingering in the air.

When Rio spotted Nil, he was walking towards the table he sat last night. He hold her gaze over his shoulder, never bumping into anything.

"Rio? You still with us?“ The voice of the vanguards captain brought her back out of her staring. Some soldiers sniggered while others also noticed the change in Rio and sullenly observed the possible new rival.

"Yes, I‘m sorry. The usual right?“ She hastly took their orders and went over to Nil. He has made himself already comfortable at this rather secluded table, cleaning his dagger and watching Rio approach. He greeted her with a smirk and a nod of his chin.

Rio noticed the mud on his shoes, he must have wandered the jungle today and telling by the maintenance he was giving his weapons, he had been hunting. Human, machines or animal she couldn‘t tell.

"A good evening to you as well Nil.“ she mockingly said while he focused on his dagger again. "Are you hungry or just something to drink?“

His silver eyes glanzed up to her and Rio felt that she still was not used to him as a tingle run down her spine. It still feölt like a weird dream seeing and talking to him again.

"Just an ale. I already ate.“ he said briefly and focused on his dagger again.

Rio turned around back to the kitchen, winding her way through the loud guests that were enjoying their meals and drinks.

With her tablet full of orders Rio brought Nils at the end to at least have a few moments to sit down and try to get a small conversation going.

He had finished cleaning his dagger and waited for Rio, watching her as she approached, put down his mug and sat down in front of him. Patiently he waited for her to speak first and enjoyed the little signs of her nervousness. The way she plucked at her apron, letting her knee slightly bob.

"So... Are you willing to answer my questions today?“ Rio asked firmly. There was no use for smalltalk or pretending that it still didn‘t bother her, his sudden disapearance and reapearence just yesterday.

Slightly taken aback of her directness Nil blinked for a moment but recovered quickly. Letting a small, amused snort escape befor he spoke.

"You want answers?“ he asked her calmly, taking his mug and leaning back into the chair. "Like I said, we will have to sort this out like we used to.“ and took a swing from his ale.

With a frustrated groan she let her head slump into her hand. He really hasn‘t changed, he still was so infuriating and stubborn.

But if that what it takes to get some answers, so be it.

"Fine. But I will need new armor, weapons and training first.“ she said, regarding him with a scolding look while she got up.

With one big gulp, Nil finished his mug and also stood up. "I thought so already, so I hunted some machines this morning. I‘ll be waiting at the shack.“

Not waiting for Rio‘s response he just took the exit leading to the backside and dissapeared.

The demanding call of some costumers brought Rio back to her senses. He really hasn‘t changed.


End file.
